Cursed by Talent
by i luv niki4444
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the shy girl at Seigaku Highschool. She has no friends, no place, and according to the students at the school, she doesn't even exist. All that changes when a certain Regular spots her playing tennis at the local park.


Cursed by Talent: Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the shy girl at Seigaku Highschool. She has no friends, no place, and according to the students at the school, she doesn't even exist. All that changes when a certain Regular spots her playing tennis at the local park.]

Mated: T

Pairing: Kagome/Eiji

**_Cursed By Talent_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 1: Shy? **

* * *

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGG!**_

A girl sighed, getting situated in her seat. She gently placed the majority of her books under her desk. Lining up three perfectly sharpened pencils on her desk, her hands shook and unmanacured fingernails clicked together softly.

Long, messy, ebony hair gently caressed the wooden surface of her desk as she leaned on her right arm, her nose almost touching the paper she scribbled on with her left hand.

"Higurashi!" A bell like voice called out and the previously bustling classroom seemed to freeze as all attention was directed her way.

She looked up shyly through her bangs and murmured, "Yes, Eto-san?"

A girl with long pink hair put up in two curly pigtails, smiled at her snidely. This was obviously, 'Eto-san'. "I was wondering Higurashi, what perfume do you wear?"

The classroom door opened as she spoke and a boy with gold eyes and black hair tinted green, walked in, heading their way.

Echizen, Ryoma.

He sat behind her in seventh period. _This _period.

"Move." He told Eto, Mimi, who did out of sheer shock.

He'd talked to her! She'd been the president of his fanclub for like 2 weeks!

He'd finally acknowledged her greatness!

Remembering her task of embarrassing Higurashi –who had sunk more into her notebook… if that was possible- she turned back and leaned her forearms on the girl's desk. "So, Higurashi, are you gonna answer?"

'Higurashi' let out an eep. "W-what was the question?"

Mimi made a show of rolling her eyes and a few of her fellow students laughed. "I said, Higurashi what perfume do you wear?"

She looked up at the popular girl before shifting her eyes to her paper.

"I-"

"I don't think anyone cares about what kind of perfume she wears, though I'll admit I find it to be… nice." Ryoma spoke up quietly.

Mimi looked at him in shock, the laughing had stopped behind her and the girl –Higurashi- had pressed her blushing face against the coolness of her desk. "Yeah! Um… that's why I asked, So…"

"I don't wear any.' Was Higurashi's quiet confession.

Mimi quickly ran back to her seat and Ryoma leaned forward, snatching Higurashi's notebook.

A small smile appeared as he looked at it.

The picture was of him.

He was grasping his tennis racket in his left hand, the ball already richoetting as he had kick served it.

His feet were perfectly drawn and planted apart, his knees bent slightly and a look of fierce determination was in his eyes though didn't show on his face. Next to him, she was holding her own racket, standing there awkwardly and looking over at him with a big smile.

It was obvious they were playing doubles in this picture… though he hadn't doubled with her in a while…

Higurashi looked back at him nervously. "Ryoma-kun?" She whispered. "What do you think?"

Ryoma leaned in and whispered in her ear. "It is so much more than what I could have expected Kagome-chan." He ripped the paper out cleanly as he spoke so the eavesdroppers waiting for a good scoop couldn't hear.

Kagome blushed, "Arigatou!"

* * *

"Daddy I'm home!" Kagome called, with a big smile on her face.

"Hn."

"My baby is home!" A male voice yelled, zooming into the room at light speed and hugging her. "Eh? Oh hey brat."

Ryoma ignored him, walking past toward his room. He stopped halfway. "Kagome, come on."

Kagome huffed, giving their father a final hug before following Ryoma. "Bye Bye Daddy!" She called when her brother grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

Nanjiroh sighed, glaring half heartedly at the door to his son's room as it slammed shut. "I really don't get that brat."

* * *

_i luv niki4444_

Sorry it's so short! I have to go do something so I couldn't have anything done except pretty much introducing her. XD

So tell me what you think! Should I continue this or just leave her be? ;P

**_Love Always_**

**_~ Niki_**


End file.
